Hack
, , , or seconds |range=15 |cooldown=8, , or |description=Sombra hacks enemies to temporarily stop them from using their abilities, or hacks first aid kits to spawn faster and make them useless to her opponents. Taking damage interrupts the hacking. |key= , , }} __TOC__ Notes Sombra is able to "hack" enemies, Torbjörn's turrets, Orisa's Supercharger and health packs, if the target is within 15 meters and in her line of sight. The casting of Hack will be interrupted if Sombra and the target move out of range, or if Sombra takes any damage from any source; if interrupted, Hack will go on a 2-second cooldown. Killing Sombra will not remove the hacked status on heroes, health packs or turrets. Sombra cannot cast Hack before the attacking team's spawn room opens. A successfully hacked hero/object will have a floating holographic skull symbol above their head, with helix lines surrounding their body. The color of them is purple for allied Sombra, and reddish orange for enemy Sombra. The symbol is revealed to all of Sombra's allies. Furthermore, hacked status does not stack to each other; another successful hack from Sombra (or from other allied Sombra in the team) will only reset the timer. Hacked enemy heroes will be blocked from using some of their active abilities for 6 seconds. Hacked enemies are still able to change weapons, use their passive ability, jump, reload, crouch, perform Quick Melee, and gain ultimate charge. Their health and ultimate status (only if their ultimate is ready) will be revealed for 20 seconds. Some abilities are interrupted upon a successful Hack, and will be nullified completely; for more information, check the table below. A hacked health pack will last for 60 seconds. It will respawn much faster than normal (2.5 seconds for the small health pack, and 3.75 seconds for the large health pack), and it will be seen through the wall by all of Sombra's team. In addition, hacked health packs will become unusable by the enemy team. The skull symbol also serves as an indicator for the timer. Sombra cannot use Hack to "flip" a hack done by an enemy Sombra. Hacked turrets will be inactive for 10 seconds. Making a new turret will not transfer the hacked status from the former turret to the new one. When used on a Zomnic or Zombardier in Junkenstein's Revenge, the target will become immobilized for a brief moment. In the Game Options, Sombra has an option that affects her Hack: *'Hack Sensitivity': Adjust the sensitivity of hack's targeting. The less value it is, the closer the distance between crosshair and the target has to be for locking her "hacking thread". Ability Interactions The best rule of thumb for hack is thus: if it has a cool-down in the HUD or requires a direct button press, it will be affected by hack. More specifically: * Primary and secondary fire is unaffected unless it has a HUD icon. ** Soldier: 76 can still use his Heavy Pulse Rifle primary attack, but cannot fire Helix Rockets. ** Doomfist can still fire Hand Cannon, but Rocket Punch will be disabled. * Passives will be affected if it requires a direct button press. ** Genji's Cyber-Agility requires you to use jump keys and thus suffers from hack. ** Mercy's Regeneration is unaffected as she regenerates health without player input. ** Lúcio's healing is passive in nature, but is affected as Crossfade requires inputs to control it. * Placeable abilities will not be affected if it has already been used. ** Mei cannot deploy a new Ice Wall , but can still smash an existing wall with a second button press. ** Baptiste cannot deploy Immortality Field, but a placed field will still work unless the field itself is hacked. * If an ultimate can be interrupted by a stun status effect then it will also be interrupted by Hack. ** McCree's Flashbang can interrupt Roadhog's Whole Hog so hack will do the same. ** Roadhog's Chain Hook can interrupt Pharah's Barrage so hack will do the same. Trivia *Until Patch February 27, 2018, Hack used to gain ultimate charge for Sombra every time the hacked health pack is used: hacked health packs used by either Sombra or her allies contribute as healing done by Sombra. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * }} ko:해킹 pl:Hakowanie